1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a source driver and a display device. Particularly, the invention relates to a source driver capable of using control information of an image data stream to adjust an operation state of each driving channel and a display device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of display technology, sizes of display panels are diversified. In order to cope with various display panel specifications, in a general design of a display driving circuit, two sets of pins of a source driver are generally taken as setting pins used for setting a channel number, and a plurality of specifications with different channel numbers are preset to cope with the display panels of different sizes.
However, compatibility of the source drivers designed according to such method is still limited to a certain degree. Moreover, since wiring connected to the setting pins of the source drivers has to be additionally configured to set the source drivers one-by-one, when the source drivers are designed, influence of the wiring has to be further considered. Moreover, in miniaturization design of a driving circuit, the additionally configured wiring may increase difficulty of the circuit design.